Conventional dental implants are designed as submergible structures to be inserted in a cavity in the alveolar bone of the jawbone in an edentulous region. In general, the conventional dental implant includes a main body implanted in the jawbone and a neck and head portion extending upwardly from the gingiva for attachment to a prosthesis. The implant body in current practice is configured in the form of a cylindrical shaft having an internally threaded cavity adapted to receive externally threaded abutment members which form the neck and head portions of the implant. Typically, a healing cap is threadably connected to the main body and following a reasonable healing period of between 3-6 months the healing cap is replaced by the abutment members which are fixedly attached to a prosthesis for forming an artificial tooth. It is at present considered essential for the implant length to be in excess of 10 mm and preferably between 13 mm-23 mm to assure clinical ossiointergration and satisfactory bone resorption during the healing period. This requires drilling a bore in the bone to a commensurate depth. Many potential problems are inherent in forming a hole through live bone to a depth of up to 20 or more millimeters without a risk of devitalization and necrosis of the bone. Moreover, the dentist must exercise great care in forming such a large insertion in the mandible or mandibular not to interfere with the maxillary sinus or the mandibular canal.